


Touko White Travels Galar

by Existential_Terror



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Joltik is just as cute as snom, M/M, N deserves love, Sonia is a doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existential_Terror/pseuds/Existential_Terror
Summary: Touko White, once a champion of Unova, decides to travel to Galar to assist with the communication problem and ends up doing more than she thought. Between matchmaking for the champion to showing off with her overleveled team, Touko has no plan and will still kick Bede's ass for being a rude little brat.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Touko White Travels Galar

“Come on N. It’s fine. Besides, when’s the last time we went on a vacation? I’ve been the champion for ten years. I’m fine with losing the title of Champion. Besides, I got to keep the costume and I’m still the Champion of Ideals because I trained Zekrom.” Touko said. N sighed.

“I was more worried about Galar’s Pokemon Battle Culture. I’m not as opposed to it as I used to be but I’m still not sure.” N said.

“I know. I would be suggesting some place like Hoenn where they have Pokemon Shows but you know Macro Cosmos? Their founder, Rose, invited us himself because he wanted to ask your help on the effects of Dynamaxing and Gigantimaxing.” Touko said. 

“Can we? I heard they have a Legendary who wields an actual Sword there!” Keldeo said.

“Yes. Zacian. He wields a sword that allows him to fight the Dynamaxed Pokemon Easier. I watched a few videos of the Galar championship and the sanity the Dynamaxed and Gigantimaxed pokemon display means that they are no longer driven mad from the energy.” Cobalion said.

“We’re going. Driven mad with energy seals the deal. Go get your Pokemon, I’ll tell the others.” N said. Touko nodded, walking outside as N emailed the League to notify them.

“Attention everyone! We have an opportunity to go to Galar. If you want to come, say so now or forever hold your peace!” Touko said. As she was the Champion for a decade she was given a house and several acres of Land to train her Pokemon on. It had a lake and a cave system underneath. However its greatest strength was that it doubled as a Dojo for other Pokemon. Gym leaders, trainers, and even some Champions from other regions trained here. However that is not what this story is about. As she finished speaking a large Samurott burst from the lake and flew through to land directly in front of her.

“You wanna go Leviathan?” Touko said. Leviathan barked in affirmation as Touko pet the side of its neck. An Escavalier floated over before tapping Touko on the shoulder.

“Escavilier? Alright. Anyone else?” Touko said. A small Tirtouga finally arrived from the lake as it chirped at Touko’s foot as a Musharna floated over.

“Musharna? Alright. The four of you, Cobalion and Zekrom make six! Who’s coming with N?” Touko said. A Steelix burst from the ground with an Accelgor close behind.

“So then that’s N’s team. Zoroark and Keldeo are inside and Hydreigon and Reshiram are in Pokeballs so let’s get everything packed up and ready to go.” Touko said. Putting her Pokemon in Ultraballs and N’s in Luxury Balls she walked inside to Cheren talking to N.

“I’ve been in communications with the Professor of the Galar Region. Her granddaughter has been investigating Dynamaxing as well. She said her granddaughter, Sonia, would meet you at the airport.” Cheren said.

“Does Iris know you’ve been talking to Sonia?” Touko said. Zoroark snickered at Cheren’s flustered expression. Cheren had never been the most emotional guy. He spent most of his time as a Gym Leader trying to confess to Iris. Fortunately he had a good excuse once he captured Kyurem.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cheren said. 

“You mean like you didn’t teach her to drive days after you got your license?” N said. 

“I’m ten months older than her. It makes sense.” Cheren said.

“Mhm. Anyways I need to pack. Bet you anything they want me to face the ‘Unbeatable’ Champion Leon. I’ma need my costume.” Touko said. As Touko and N walked past Cheren, who went out back to go take care of the Pokemon, the two of them went upstairs to their bedroom to pack.


End file.
